H2O JUST ADD WATER: THE OCEAN'S OUR HOME NOW
by mintfowler22
Summary: Rikki, Cleo, Bella, and Cleo's cousin Rose are soon forced out of their own home and land, taking their boyfriends with them. On a full moon, Zane, Lewis, Will and Nate turn into mermen, and somewhere else in the world Ash has turned into a merman as well. And when the ten meet, all of them will all go their separate ways, alone to save as many of their own kind as they can.
1. Chapter 1 It Has Begun

**Chapter One It Has Begun**

A few months after graduation, Rikki eventually forgave Zane and returned to her job as co-owner of the café. Everything seemed fine for the girls that was until now.

In the morning at the Sertori household. Rose Kensington is Cleo's cousin who has been staying with them for the summer, before going to University in Belgium. Rose got accepted into the Royal Academy of the Fine Arts, in Antwerp. Cleo and her friends eventually found out, that Rose herself is a mermaid, and has the same abilities as her cousin, Cleo. Rose started dating Nate, soon after Nate found out the truth and it made them closer than ever. But that morning the girls woke up to a horrifying sound.

 **Rose POV**

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman from outside the house was screaming, but she wasn't the only one.

"What was that?" Cleo asked. Rose got up from her bed and went to look out the bedroom window; people were running and screaming, Rose was starting to get really scared, she didn't like this at all.

"I-I don't know, there's people running around scream…-Oh my god!" I said, shouting the last three words.

"What is it?" Cleo said getting scared herself.

"Cleo? This isn't good. Ms. Matthews, the next door neighbor is eating another human." I said trying to hide behind the curtain, so nobody from below could see her. Cleo got out of her bed in an instant and looked out the window.

"Oh my god!" Cleo shouted. I grabbed Cleo and pulled her away from the window.

"Why'd you pull me away?" Cleo asked, freaking out.

"Cleo. If they see us, they could break in the house and eat us too." I pointed out. Then the door to the bedroom swung open.

"Girls, you alright? I heard screaming." Don said running in to the room.

"Dad? Look outside the window." Cleo told her dad. Don looked out the window and saw people running and screaming.

"Why are they running?" Don asked.

"They've turned into zombies Uncle Don. I saw Ms. Matthews eating someone, with my own two eyes." I told him.

"Dad you need to get away from the window before they see you, otherwise, they'll know there's someone in the house." Cleo said, once she said this, Don stepped back from the window, but not without seeing Kim outside the house.

"Oh no. Kim's outside." Don said, running out to go get his youngest daughter.

"Dad!" Cleo shouted. Cleo and I got out of their hiding place and went after Don, to try to get Kim back in the house and for them to be saved, but what they witnessed was more terrifying than the screams. Both Don and Kim, were on the floor bleeding out, being eaten.

"DAD!" Cleo screamed out, but the sound of her voice caught the eye of the flesh eating creatures. Don and Kim finally got up, making Cleo think they were ok.

"They're alive." Cleo said about to run up to them.

"Cleo, they're not alive." I told her.

"Yes they are, can't you see?" Cleo said.

"Cleo, they're one of them now, we can't do anything." I told her. Cleo knew I was right, they ran to the backyard and jumped into the river and swam away.


	2. Chapter 2 What Next?

**Chapter Two What Next?**

 **Cleo POV**

Rose and I arrived at Rikki's Café, when they entered they saw Bella and Will sitting in a booth happy, and Rikki and Zane behind the counter.

"Hey guys." Both Rikki and Zane said.

"Oh hey." Will said.

"Are you two ok?" Bella asks, the four of them noticed Rose and Cleo had been crying.

"Are you two ok?" Rikki asks concerned for the two.

"Uncle Don and Kim are dead." Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Haven't you seen outside?" I finally spoke.

"What's happening outside?" Both Will and Zane asked.

"Everyone's being turned." Rose said.

"Into what? A mermaid?" Zane said making a joke, but got a horrible look from both Rose and Cleo.

"Zombies. Rose witnessed our next door neighbor, eating another person. Kim went out of the house, and dad went to get her but it was too late. They're one of them now." I said. Zane, Rikki, Will and Bella saw that the two of us were being serious.

"Oh god, what do we do?" Will said.

"Mako. We go to Mako." Rose spoke.

"Why Mako?" Zane asks.

"Well zombies don't know how to use a boat, and they can't swim." Rose pointed out, but there was more to what she was saying.

"And tonight's a full moon." Rose said. Rikki and Bella realised what Rose was thinking of.

"ROSE! Oh thank god, you're alright." Nate said running in.

"What are you trying say?" Zane asks.

"I'm sorry Zane, but you, Will, Lewis and Nate need to be in the moon pool tonight." Rose said.

"You mean we need to become merman?" Nate questioned.

"Yes, that way we can swim away." I said.

"CLEO? You here!" I could hear Lewis's voice.

"Lewis!" I yelled, embracing my boyfriend in his arms.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Lewis asks.

"Not now, we need to leave." Rikki said, so we grabbed as many bags of food and drinks as possible. Zane, Nate, Lewis and Will all piled up on Lewis's boat with the bags and started the engines.

"GRRR!" We heard from behind us.

"We need to go now." Bella said. We jumped into the water and waited for the boys to drive off, making sure nothing happens to them. Once the boys did, we then swam straight for Mako.

"Ok once the boys are mermen, we don't have to leave straight away, we can stay here for a couple of days, but once we're out of food we need to leave." Rikki said. We all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Full Moon

**Chapter Three The Full Moon**

 **Rikki POV**

"When does the full moon come over?" Cleo asks Lewis.

"Any minute now." Lewis said, as he said that, the moon came over head, the moon pool started to bubble. The boys jumped in, but the water rose and pushed the girls in as well.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Why are we in the pool?" Rose asked.

"Guys, the moon's gone." Nate said. We all looked up and noticed the moon was no longer up. We got out and went to sleep. I dried the boys off first.

The next morning.

"We have tails." The boys shouted, waking up the girls.

"Awesome." Bella and Cleo said.

"How can Rose sleep through you boys yelling, but we can't?" I said.

"She's a deep sleeper." Nate said. The girls saw the boy's tail, and noticed their tails were a different colour from theirs.

"Your tails are blue." Cleo said.

"I guess a merman tail and a mermaid tail are different." Lewis said, eventually Rose woke up and noticed the boys in the water.

"Nice tail. Why is it blue?" Rose said the others just looked at her.

"What?" Rose asked oblivious. The others just laughed.

"Hey, look what I can do." Lewis said. Lewis has the same abilities as Cleo.

"Cool." The others said. Zane then tried, he has the same powers as Rikki, Will has the same as Bella, and Nate as the same as, Rose, Cleo and Lewis.

"Maybe we should try going in?" Rose suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, the water tentacle did pull us in." Rose pointed out. So we got into the moon pool, but everything seemed the same for us, but when Rose went under water, Cleo followed, then Rose tried something, she thought it would probably work.

"Hello. Hi, Hello me." Rose said.

"You're speaking underwater." Cleo aid wide eyed.

"You are too." Rose said.

"What are they doing?" I asked the others. Rose and Cleo then popped their heads out of the water.

"Guys, we can speak underwater." Both Cleo and Rose said.

"Let's try." Bella said, so we did, after a while of swimming around, we headed back to the moon pool and got out.

"Wow, we were in the water for three hours." Lewis said. Everyone just looked at each other. I then noticed Rose wasn't back yet.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Wait, you don't think?" Cleo said, I noticed Cleo worried, besides Rose, Cleo has no family.

"Hey guys." Rose said coming in.

"Where were you?" Will asked.

"Me and Nate went back on land to see what was happening, well technically we were in the water, we didn't get out, but we wanted to know if anything was happening." Rose said.

"So what's going on over there?" Zane asked.

"It's now inhabited by zombies, I don't think there's anyone left." Nate said, this scared Cleo.

"Well looking at our supplies, we have until tomorrow morning, so we'll leave tomorrow and live in the ocean." I told them.

"Looks likes' earth is changing." Bella said. We all knew what she meant, we weren't ready to leave, but we all knew, the zombie would eventually reach us on Mako.


	4. Chapter 4 Bye Bye Mako

**Chapter Four Bye Bye Mako**

 **Lewis POV**

"Well, it's time to leave." Rikki said.

"I never thought this would happen." Bella said.

"No one did." Rose said. We all knew saying goodbye was hard, but we know it was for the right reasons.

"GRRR" I heard something from above us.

"Guys? Did you hear that?" I asked them. They all went silent, and then we heard it again.

"Oh no." Will, Zane and Nate said.

"How did they get on the island?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know, but I sure know I don't want to stay and find out." Rose said. We then swam out the underwater entrance, and looked back saying goodbye the place we once called a safe haven. A home.

"Should we stop? We've been swimming for a long time." I asked them.

"Actually, I don't feel tired at all." Cleo said.

"It must be because merpeople have always lived in the ocean, so it's easy for us." Nate pointed out, for someone who was always a dumb idiot; he sure has turned around a lot, since dating Rose.

"Hey, why don't we build a small sleeping area down below?" Bella suggested.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, I mean we're in the middle of the ocean, so yeah." Will said. Cleo looked scared.

"Cleo we'll be fine." I told her, Rose noticed Cleo was homesick, and was missing her family so much. I could never notice those types of things, in anybody. But Rose could.

"The ocean is not home, I want to go home and sleep in my bed." Cleo said on the verge of tears. Rose got closer to Cleo and put a hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"Cleo, all of us wants that, but we all know why we can't. I'm sorry Cleo, but the ocean's our home now." Rose told her. I don't how Rose can do that; she can convince anyone about anything, especially with emotions.

"Hey Cleo, why don't we go find something to sleep on together?" I suggested, Cleo looked at Rose, and Rose smiled back, then since we have left Mako, Cleo has smiled for the first time.

"Ok, but only if Rose can sleep with us, she's the only family I have left, that's still alive." Cleo asked, I told her it was fine, but there was one thing I wanted to ask Rose, before going under and getting ready for bed.

"Rose? Can I talk with you for a moment please?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said, and then looked at Cleo. Cleo went to find ocean materials to sleep on.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I know this may not be the best time, but I want to ask Cleo to marry me." I told her, I could never tell how she felt, she never showed her emotions, and so it was hard to know what she was feeling now. The only other person that could read Rose was Nate.

"Your right, this isn't the best time…" Rose said.

"I know, and I'm guessing you…" I said interrupting her.

"But that's why you should ask her." She said interrupting me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, we have been through a lot, and yes it isn't the best time, but doing something good, just might help. I mean we are literally sleeping at the bottom of the sea, doing this will cheer her up." She told me. Rose was the best, she could always put herself in someone else's shoes, or tails, but she could always cheer you up, and find a way to do it, especially if it was not the right time.

"Let's go, it's getting dark up here, we need our rest if we're going to continue moving tomorrow." She told me. So we swam down to the others and helped.

I saw Rose grab seaweed and was swimming towards Bella.

"Hey Lewis." Bella said.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked them.

"Actually I was about to ask Bella to do something." Rose said. I have no idea what Rose was doing.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"Well, I was hoping you could turn this seaweed into a ring with your abilities." Rose said. Now I know what she's doing, wow she's creative.

"Yeah sure. But who's it for?" Bella asks as she was making the ring.

"Cleo." Rose said. Bella looked puzzled.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." I told her.

"That's great." Bella said, once we were done we went to the others, who have fixed up our beds for the night, Rose then pushed me towards Cleo. The others were just looking towards me and Cleo.

"Um Cleo?" I said nervously.

"Yes?" She said, looking at me.

"I know you're going through a lot right now, and I know this isn't the best time for this, but I want you to know how much I love you." I told her, and then I took out the seaweed ring Rose asked Bella to make.

"Cleo Sertori, will you marry me?" I said. Cleo was crying, I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing, then she swam towards me, and kissed me.

"Yes." She said.

 **Nate POV**

"Thanks." I whispered to Will.

"Your welcome." He said, Rose noticed him putting something in my hand, but she knew what it was, because I had already asked her to marry me back on land, I just never got her a ring.

"Nate? Is that what I think it is?" She asked me, smiling like an angel.

"Yes." I said, smiling back, I then placed the ring on her finger, but when we turned around, everyone was staring at us.

"You're not just doing this because they are, are you?" Rikki asks.

"No." Both me and Rose said.

"Then why?" Zane asked.

"Well, I already asked her, back on land, before the whole thing happened, actually I was going to buy her a ring, but that's when the zombies attacked, so I left." I told them.

"That makes sense." The rest of them apart from me and Rose said.


	5. Chapter 5 Ten Is The Number

**Chapter Five Ten Is The Number**

 **Bella POV**

I was the first one to wake up. I went for a swim, and I noticed a blonde mermaid, thinking it was Rikki, I called her name out, but when the mermaid turned around, it wasn't Rikki.

"You know Rikki?" She asked me.

"Yeah, we're all here." I told her.

"What do you mean all?" She asked.

"Well me, my boyfriend Will, Rikki, Zane, Cleo, Lewis, Rose, and Nate." I told her.

"Who's Rose?" She asked.

"Cleo's cousin." I told her.

"Sorry, I'm Emma, and this is my boyfriend, Ash." Emma said, with Ash swimming towards her.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I told her.

"Bella!" I heard the others yelling.

"Come with me, Cleo and Rikki would be happy to see you again." Bella told Emma. So they swam towards the group of mermaid's and mermen that were looking for her.

"Hey guys. Look who I bumped into?" I said.

"EMMA!" Cleo and Rikki said, swimming to their friend and hugging her.

"Ash, nice to see you again." Lewis and Zane said.

"Great seeing you guys too." Ash said.

"You have no idea." Nate chuckled.

"Hi I'm Will." Will said introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Ash." Ash said shaking his hand.

They all then talked, explaining, what had happened. Emma told us she was actually at the airport in Belgium, about to leave for Australia, when her family was attacked. Her parents and brother didn't survive.

"I'm so sorry Emma; I lost my dad and Kim as well." Cleo said. Emma noticed all of them wearing a green ring.

"What are you guys wearing on your finger?" She asked the girls.

"Wait, Rikki? Bella? When did you get a ring?" Cleo asked.

"Oh this morning." Both Bella and Rikki said.

"Nice one mate." Nate said to Will and Zane.

"Well, we're all engaged." Rose said.

"Whose idea was it to use seaweed?" Ash asked.

"It was Rose, and then everyone followed, since we don't have normal material for a ring in the ocean. Bella hardened the one Rose gave to her, whom I used, and Will hardened one for Nate. And I'm guessing Will hardened his own engagement ring, while Bella did it for Zane." I told them.

"Great idea Rose." Emma said.

"Thanks." Rose said.

 **Emma POV**

I was happy for all of them, I really am, and I just wished I was with them when all of this had gone down. I looked at all of them, they look happy, I'm glad they're not thinking about what had happened.

"So are you guys going to keep on moving or are you going to stay in this part of the ocean?" I asked them, they all looked at one another not knowing.

"We never thought that far, last night we were planning on sleeping just for that night, and continue in the morning, but now we don't know." Rikki said.

"I know there's nothing for us anywhere, but I want to go see what's going on back on land." Rose said.

"I get where you're coming from." Cleo said.

"We were once living up there, we wanna see if there are any survivors or not." Bella pointed out.

"I have an idea." Rose said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know sticking together is a good thing, but there will be more like us out there somewhere, we just got to find them, and that means splitting up." Rose said. She has great point; I'm starting to like her.

"Rose has a point." Rikki said.

"I think we should all split up, if we all go by ourselves, we'll cover more grounds, or seas. We help as many as we can; we stay there until we find and help as many as possible." Nate said, I could tell he didn't like the idea, but he knew it was a good one, I mean look at us.

There are ten of us, if we split up, and went by ourselves, who knows how many we can come back with, especially if we do this by ourselves.

"I agree." I spoke up.

"Ok then, Emma's in, anyone else?" Zane said. All ten of us agreed it was the only good idea we have.

"Ok, so we split up now." Will said.

"But we just saw each other again for the first time." Cleo said, I know that too, but if we can save as many of our own species, who knows what we can do then.

"I know Cleo, but think how many of our kind we can save, and once we do, who knows what can happen." I told her.

"We will see each other again." Ash and Lewis said. I noticed all us kissing our significant other, and crying, but we all knew, this is something we need to do.


	6. Chapter 6 Cleo's Rescue

**Chapter Six Cleo's Rescue**

 **Cleo POV**

I don't like this at all; I'm all alone in the ocean. I want Lewis and Rose with me; I don't want to lose anyone else, especially Rose. She's the only living blood relative I have left.

I see something far away, moving, I don't know what it is.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I shouted into the silent huge open clear blue ocean.

"Hello?" I heard someone shout back.

"Who's there?" Another shouted, I swam towards to the sound, and in front of me was a group of mermaids and mermen's.

"Hi, who are you?" A little girl asks.

"Hi, my name's Cleo, what's yours?" I asked her.

"My name's Morgan, this is my twin brother Michael." She said.

"Hi." The boy named Michael said.

"Are you here to help us?" A woman asked me.

"Actually yes, me and my friends split up to help and gather as many of us as we can." I told them.

"How many of you are there?" The woman asks.

"Besides me are nine. We all went in different directions. Is there any more people like us where you came from?" I asked them.

"No. This is it." The woman said, she noticed i was scared.

"My name's Leanne." She said.

"I'm John." Another said.

"I'm Daphne; this is Thomas, Wendy, Jane, Marcus, Fiona, Kendall, Kevin, Michelle, Ryan, Riley, Matthew, Mary, Lauren, Luke, James, Noah, and Nicole." Daphne said. Each one of them putting their hands up when they hear their names.

"Well I've got to find more of us, just enough to, well create a new home here in the ocean." I told them.

"Let's go then." Michael said. We then swam in a different direction to find more of us.

We were in dry land.

"Be careful, we don't want those zombies knowing we're here." I told them.

We swam around for round about an hour and a half and we found no one.

"There's no one." John and Leanne said.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" I ask them.

"That sounds like someone shouting for help." Morgan said She held my hand and looked at me, I could tell she was scared, I was too.

"Why don't you stay here? I'll go." Cleo said, Morgan nodded and watched me go to the direction of the sound.

"Wait. I'll go with you." Ryan and Matthew said. John came along as well.

"Hello?" I said.

"I'm here!" The woman said. When we arrived, in front us were a family.

"I'm Joan, this is my fiancé Geoffrey, and this is my son, Austin, and my daughter Neveah. Can you help us?" Joan asks, she noticed the guys looking at her strangely.

"I was fourteen when I was pregnant with Austin and sixteen when I was pregnant with Neveah." Joan said. They looked like they were stuck, so I used my water power to help loosen the grip.

"Thank you." The family said. The others just looked at me wide eyed.

"How'd you do that?" Matthew asked me.

"Wait, you don't have water powers?" I asked them. They just shook their heads.

"Well me and my friends do." I said.

"What powers do they have?" Ryan asked.

"Well, my fiancé, my cousin and her fiancé has the same power as me. My friend Rikki and her fiancé can boil and heat water, and create lightning and fire. My friends Emma and her boyfriend can turn water to ice; she can control hail, snow and sleet. And my other friend Bella and her fiancé and turn water to jelly then harden it to glass." I explained.

"Maybe we do have powers, but we just never use them." John pointed out. The others agreed.

"Have you seen anyone else around here or is it just you?" I asked Joan and her family.

"No sorry." Geoffrey said.

"Well, at least I've found twenty six people in one day, well mer people." I thought out loud.


	7. Chapter 7 Lewis's Rescue

**Chapter Seven Lewis's Rescue**

 **Lewis POV**

As I was swimming, I was thinking how Cleo was doing. She must be scared, having to do this alone; I wish I was there with her to comfort her when she needed.

"Hi there. You ok?" A young girl with a tail asked, while swimming next to him.

"Who are you? Sorry, where'd you come from?" I asked her.

"I was behind you, calling you; I'm guessing your mind was on something else?" The girl asks.

"Yeah sorry, I was thinking about my fiancé." I told her.

"Was she eaten by the zombies?" She asks me, I wasn't mad because she doesn't know.

"No, there are ten of us, if you include me, but my fiancé's cousin, she came up with the idea with splitting up individually to find more people like us, and to save as much of them as we can, because going by ourselves in ten different directions, just might mean we all come back with a group full of our kind." I told her.

"I understand. My name's Paige, this is my brother, Jonathan." Then a merman appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry about that, one of my powers is invisibility." He said.

"It's fine." I said.

"There's a group of us, but their hiding. They thought you were trouble, sorry." Paige said.

"Its fine, where are they?" I asked politely, Paige and Jonathan swam in front of me, while I followed from behind.

An hour later, we arrived at a small cave deep below the ocean floor.

"Guys? You can come out, he's here to help, speaking of which we never got your name." Jonathan said.

"Lewis." I said.

"I'm Max, and this is Daniel, Adam, Amanda, Brian, Bobby, Brooke, Katelyn, Jenny, Jennifer, Helena, Hugh, Claire, Charlotte, Connor, Cody, Cole, Alex, Jaden, Blake, Carol, Eddie, Edward, Frankie, Mackenzie, Sage, Skyler, Valentina, Taylor, and Sydney." Max says every mer came out once Max had said their name.

"Charlotte?" I said.

"Hi Lewis, how are you doing?" Charlotte says.

"Fine, I'm engaged to Cleo." I told her, making it clear.

"Congratulations." Charlotte told me, but she didn't seem upset. Charlotte noticed.

"I'm engaged to Max." She said, Max blushed. They seem really happy together.

"If you're wondering if I have any powers, it's invisibility and earth, as in I can move and levitate rocks." She told me.

"It's basically my power as well." Jonathan said.

"Are there more people like us, or is this it because there's like thirty-two of you." I asked.

"This is it. Everyone else was fully human, and we couldn't get to them in time. Most of these people have only been a mermaid for a short time." Paige explained.

"Charlotte? Your mum?" I asked her, she looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Well if this is really all of you, then you're going to have to come with me." I told them.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Charlotte asked.

"Me, Cleo, her cousin Rose, Nate, Bella, Will, Emma, Ash, Rikki, and Zane have all gone our separate ways for now, but when we come back, we're going to find a way for the merpeople that we can gather to start and create a new home here in the ocean." I explained.

"But why did you have to split up?" Max sked.

"Well there are ten of us, and if we went to ten different directions to gather more people like us, then maybe, hopefully we come back with a huge number of our own kind." I explained further.

"That's smart thinking, who thought of that?" Jonathan asks.

"Cleo's cousin, Rose." I told them.

"She sounds interesting." Charlotte said.


	8. Chapter 8 Bella and Rose

**Chapter Eight Bella and Rose's Rescue**

 **Bella POV**

"Hi, my name's Bella, what's yours?" I asked the young girl that was crying.

"M-my name's Lily." The weeping girl said.

"I'm her step-sister, Coral, this is my area, and you should go." The girl said, sounding rude.

"I'm not here to take anyone's area, I'm here to try and rescue as many mers as I can and bring them back with me to my friends." I told them.

"Why?" Coral asked curious. I could tell she didn't trust me.

"There are ten of us, we split up to try and help as many people like us as we can, and then go back to each other, so we can try and build a home here in the ocean." I told her, keeping my thoughts to myself.

"What makes you think we believe you?" Coral asks.

"Bella?" Someone said behind her.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Rose? You know her?" Coral asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the girls I told you about." Rose told her.

"Wait, you've been this way?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah, I went in every direction, and I found a bunch of people like us, but I showed them to this area to stay put, so I could find more, before leaving to catch up with the others." Rose told me.

"So did you find anyone else?" Lily asks her.

"No. I went so fast to many place's scanning the place and I found no one." Rose said, Lily was getting more scared and upset.

"It's ok Lily, we'll find your brother and sister." Rose said.

"Maybe they're with one of our friends." I reassured her. Lily smiled at me then hugged me, but what surprised me was Rose. She was patting the back of a shark.

"Uh Rose? You know that's a shark right?" I told her.

"Yeah I know." She said, totally not freaking out. I know I am. Why isn't she?

"I know what you're thinking." She told me.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked her.

"No. But ever since I helped these people, I got a new power, without the full moon. I have echolocation, and I can contact every type of animal, and they act on my emotions, and apparently I can use it to locate other mers." Rose explained.

"That's awesome. How many people have you gathered so far?" I asked her.

"A lot, I lost count at forty." Rose told me.

"Wow, that's a lot." I told her.

"Yeah, but most of it is thanks to my new powers. Coral, why don't you go to the others and tell them it's fine to come out?" Rose said the last sentence to Coral. Coral nodded and headed to the others. A few minutes later, a huge group of mers came out.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, my name's Tony, this is Marina, Sky, Janet, Tommy, Cameron, Elisabeth, Joey, Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Estelle, Mark and Ross." Tony says, introducing the first group.

"My name's Ethan. This is Noel, Arianna, Hannah, Emilia, Molly, Edgar, Eric, Poppy, Robert, Rhys, Rita, Anna, Anne, Andrew, Barry, Bart, Patrick, Melissa, Veronica, Peter, Cassandra, Callie, Cassidy, Neal, Henry, Killian and Gary." Ethan said, introducing the second group.

"I'm Katy. This is Kate, Vernon, Lucas, Sophie, Anika, Salvatore, Athena, Perry, Sean, Liam, Zander, Kingston, Rochelle, Jackie, Jason, Ian, Kendrick, Kendra, Zoey, Alison, Nicolette, Callum, Jordan, Pana, Marnie, Adele and Addison." Katy says, introducing the third group.

"I'm Laura. This is Laurel, Jesus, Deedee, Diana, Mariah, Delta, Mandy, Melody, Lorraine, Galley, Enrique, Whitney, Garrett, Ciara, Nicki, Nick, Prince, Bonnie, Beyonce, Clyde, Rumor, Niall, Mind, Harry, Louis, Rafael, Harmony, London, Sapphire, Turk, Cooper, Stewart, Stevie, Stephen, Angel, Bow, Roxie, Hudson, Tyrell, Arnold, Alfie, Cherie, Olivia, Orlando, Adele, and Tyler." Laura said, introducing the last group.

"Wow you've found a lot, what this must be over a hundred." I said to Rose. Rose just smiled.

"Let's head back to the others." Rose said, I just nodded, then we left to go find the others.


	9. Chapter 9 Together Again

**Chapter Nine Together Again**

 **Cleo POV**

I was swimming back with my group of mers, then I saw a whole bunch full coming towards us, I thought they were zombified so I told them to run. Then I heard Rose and Bella's voice shouting out my name.

"Wait. I know those voices. Rose! Bella!" I shouted.

"Cleo!" The two shouted, they hugged and introduced everyone.

"Wow you sure found a lot." I said.

"Actually that was all Rose. She scooped everyone up before I could save any." Bella said.

"Wow that's amazing, but how did you find so many?" I asked her.

"I got new powers. Echolocation. I can use it to find other mers and sea animals." Rose said.

"And the sea creatures react on her emotions." Bella said. I was listening to her every word, it was fascinating.

"Cleo!" A male voice said from the distance.

"Lewis!" I shouted swimming up to the love of my life and hugged him, but when I saw the redhead girl, I freaked.

"What's she doing here?" I said rudely.

"She's engage Cleo, and she's a friend." Lewis said, I felt bad I didn't mean to be rude, the past of what she did came flashing back.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok." Charlotte said holding hands with Max, her fiancé.

"Bella, Rose, Cleo." Emma said with Ash by her side.

"We found sixty more." Ash said.

"Well I found thirty and he found thirty then we bumped into each other on the way back." Emma said, getting Ash to roll his eyes.

"Hey look, everyone else is back." Rose pointed out.

"Rose!" Nate shouted and hugged her.

"Will!" Bella said.

"Bella, I missed you." Will said hugging her.

"Hey guys!" Rikki said.

"Over here." Zane said.

"So how many did you all find?" Bella asked.

"Well I found seventy." Nate said.

"I found sixty." Rikki said.

"And I found fifty." Zane said.

"I have twenty six. But on the way I found fifty more" I said.

"I found thirty-two. And along the way sixty more." Lewis said.

"So how many is that now?" I asked.

"Hold that thought." Rose said. I was confused.

"You guys can come out now." Rose said, everyone was confused.

"I found ninety more." Rose said.

"Wow." Everyone said.

 **Emma POV**

"So in total we found five hundred and thirty eight people and if we include ourselves that's five hundred and forty eight." Rose said. I have no idea how was able to calculate so quickly.

"That's bigger than we expected." I said.

"I'm sorry but we need to split up, and this time for good." Rose said.

"What, why?" Cleo asked afraid. I understood what Rose was saying.

"There's too much of us, and if there's too much of us in one place, then one day a fisherman will find us, all of us." I pointed out.

"Exactly." Rose said.

"So where do we go?" Charlotte said. Cleo told me she's good now, and that since we almost died on land, I'm giving her a chance.

"Has any of you heard of the five oceans?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. The Atlantic ocean, the Arctic ocean, the Indian ocean, the Pacific ocean and the southern ocean." Lewis said.

"What's your point?" Rikki and Zane asked.

"Well, we should split up and take one of those oceans, and let the merpeople decide who should be the leader or if they want king and queen of their respected ocean." Rose said, I looked around and could see good reactions.

"I like it." Everyone said.

"But who's going with who?" I asked.

"Well if we don't include us ten then it's five hundred and thirty eight, if we divide that by five we get one hundred and eight, so for all five oceans there will be one hundred and eight in each ocean along with the leaders." Rose said. Again, how does she do that? I thought to myself.

"Great idea, but whose taking which ocean?" Bella asked.

"Well the Arctic ocean is full of ice from time to time so, I think Ash and Emma should take that, the southern ocean has some snow, but seems a great fit for Bella and Will. And the other three I think we can decide." Rose said.

"I like it." Ash and Will said.

"Me and Lewis will take the Indian ocean, if Zane and Rikki don't mind." Cleo said.

"Its fine, me and Zane would actually like the Pacific ocean." Rikki said. That only left the Atlantic, Rose and Nate was surprised they got left with the biggest ocean.

"But why us?" Nate asks. The others and I just smiled.

"Because you're the strongest out of all of us. And you're the only one with a power upgrade without the full moon." Bella said.

"Wait what?" Nate said.

"Yeah, I have echolocation, it works on mers as well, and I can well, the creatures in the ocean respond by my emotions." Rose told him. Wow that's amazing I thought.

"And all of this was Rose's idea." I pointed out giving her a smile. She smiled back.

"The Atlantic will be the connection to all five oceans. The capital of the oceans. You two will be the high king and queen of all oceans." Lewis said.

"I like the sound of that." Nate said.

"Yeah well don't get cocky now." Bella said.


	10. Chapter 10 Creating a New Home

**Chapter Ten Creating a new home**

 **Lewis POV**

I'm so happy, I finally have a place I can call home, I have the love of my life as my fiancé, and me and my friends are building kingdoms.

After building everything, we headed to the Atlantic Ocean where everyone was.

"So, my new kings and queens, what do we name our new home?" One of the mer citizens said. We all just looked towards Rose waiting for her to say something.

"How about Atlantia?" Rose said. I love it.

"All hail our new home Atlantia!" Someone in the crowd said, and then people started chanting Atlantia.

A few months after everyone had moved into their new homes, and we were all finally married, on our heads were our crowns. Ash and Emma were both wearing a silver crown with a snowflake symbol. Rikki and Zane were wearing a gold crown with a sun symbol. Bella and Will were both wearing crowns that were molded by green leaves and ivy. Me and Cleo both wear a silver crown with the cloud as our symbol. Rose and Nate wear a silver crown with three lines representing the three oceans, mers in a circle and a couple of sea creatures.

"Well, looks like we have a future ahead of us to plan" Emma said.

"Or we can just relax." Ash suggested.

"As fun as that may be, we do need a plan to stay hidden." Rose said.

"I should probably tell you, I'm pregnant." Emma said.

 **Rose POV**

The year is now 2044. It was hard being pregnant in the ocean; I mean how does a mermaid give birth? Well, we eventually found out. Emma had given birth to her baby boy, back in 2019 on March 23rd. But he was born with legs, so I took her back on land and called up a friend who was training to be a doctor. He knows about my secret. He was able to pull some strings and found a home.

Then back in 2021 Rikki gave birth to a baby girl on August 16th, who she also had to give up. On May 21st 2022 Bella gave birth to a girl, who also had been adopted. On September 19th the same year I gave birth to twins, both babies being a boy, then five days after Cleo gave birth to a boy, we both had to give them up, since when we gave birth there was no tail.

Then in 2027 Emily gave birth to her second son on May 5th and I gave birth to my first daughter on November 19th, again we had to give them up since they were not born with legs, Noah said he would find a great home for our kids. Then in 2028 Cleo gave birth to her first daughter, her second child on February 7th and Rikki also gave birth to her second child, who is a boy on November 22nd.

Then 2029 came round, me and the girls got pregnant again, apart from Cleo. On March 7th Bella gave birth to a baby girl, but gave her up. On April 11th Emma gave birth to a baby girl, who she had to give up as well. Then on June 6th Rikki gave birth to a girl who again had to be adopted because she was born with legs. Then on October 8th I gave birth to a baby girl, she was born with legs like the others, so I gave her to Noah to give to a family. Then finally in 2030 Cleo gave birth one last time to a baby boy. Again the boy had to be adopted, it was hard for all of us to give them up, but if we could keep them, we would've, but the ocean was just too dangerous for them. We may go on land from time to time, but can never live on land, as we now have duties as kings and queens, but we would never forget them.

At the moment we are on land at a nearby café. Noah told us to meet him there.

"So you guys think this is a good idea?" Emma said.

'Why wouldn't it be?" Ash said.

"At least we get to know where our kids are." Rikki said.

"To know if they are doing well." Zane said.

"Who knows? Maybe we can go see them without them knowing." Nate said.

"That's nice." Bella and Will said.

"What's nice?" Noah asks taking his seat.

"To see them." Cleo said.

"So we know what they look like." Lewis said.

"Well I am happy to tell you that they are safe, and I haven't seen any signs that would suggest them having tails." Noah said.

"Great. So where are they?" I asked.

"Pennsylvania, in a small town named Rosewood." Noah said.


	11. NOTE

**NOTE: This is the end of this fanfiction, I hope you liked the twist at the ending, I will write a continuation to this. Please comment about what you think about the ending and the story in general. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
